


A Guide to Affection and Its Effect on Plants

by charlieklly



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, My First Fanfic, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieklly/pseuds/charlieklly
Summary: That time when Crowley attempts to do something about how he feels just in case another apocalypse is on the way. Also, there shouldn’t need to be another one to get him to decide to do this.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	A Guide to Affection and Its Effect on Plants

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy. This is my first fic that I have ever actually finished. Ever. Also I’m super sleed deprived and wrote this in the span of an hour, so don’t take it super seriously. May be a bit OOC since I haven’t watched it or read it in a while. Cool. Hope it’s okay!
> 
> ! There is some swearing !

After the entire “end of the world and war between the hosts of heaven and hell” situation, things pretty much went back to normal. Almost.

Aziraphale’s bookshop had been restored and even had a bit more added to it. Crowley was, well, still trying to be as cool as ever. Along with the slight change in dealing with his feelings.

When they’d gotten back from the Ritz, Crowley noticed that the bookshop was missing a little something. The plants didn’t seem to be there anymore. Aziraphale waved it off, saying that he would get some later, and Crowley simply hummed already thinking of a plan.

Now, here he was standing at the entrance of the angel’s shop, struggling to balance multiple small pots in his arms. He had taken these new, sprouting (and quite already stressed and scared) plants from his very own flat. (They were very relieved to be heading somewhere else).

And there Aziraphale was; opening the door, with that nice, warm, pleasant smile on his face that made Crowley just feel a little more fuzzy inside each time he saw it. Though he’d never admit that out loud. At least, not yet? Yeah, he’s gonna start slower. Like with these plants!

“Ah, hello, my dear!”

The words hit Crowley, stopping all his train of thought. What was wrong with him? Aziraphale called him that all the time! And others too! So why did this time make him feel different? 

Crowley forced out a smooth, “hey,” while trying to shake away this really weird feeling and not drop anything. He was really glad he had sunglasses.

Aziraphale let him in and took a couple plants, and in the process, did the classic “hand grazes hand while grabbing something” move. Most likely unintentionally. Yes, unintentional. Crowley couldn’t handle this if it was done on purpose.

“Err, as said before, I noticed that the plants were gone, and I was thinking you could start over with these ones.” Nice. That was good.

Aziraphale beamed at him. Crowley tried not to melt underneath his cool facade.

“Thank you! Where did you get them?”

Well, Fuck. Would it be weird if he answered honestly? Oh, Someone please help.

“Uh, they’re from-” the demon stumbled over his words trying to come up with some different story. “They’re from… (oh, fuck, please no) my house.”

Okay. He quite obviously failed that. Did he mention that he was really glad he had sunglasses? That way Aziraphale couldn’t exactly see how much panic this was causing him.

“Oh! Lovely!” Aziraphale’s still cheery tone made Crowley calm down (so it wasn’t super weird). “I don’t think I knew you kept plants.”

A small smile appeared on Crowley’s face. He could talk to Aziraphale about this!

“Yeah. They’re cool and it’s actually kind of fun taking care of them!”

That was a complete lie to the plants that were currently there. Crowley dished out fear to them like, uhh, a demon. And it was partially a lie even for Crowley himself. He truly hated leaf spots. But it was a nice distraction and a way to cope. Plus the plants always listened; they had to.

But now, Aziraphale was there too. Opening up to the angel even more felt wonderful! Why hadn’t he done this earlier? Aziraphale was amazing. Maybe Crowley didn’t have to go as slow now.

“Well, I’m glad you’ve trusted me with these, my dear.”

And again, add more fuzziness. A bit more portion of the brain dedicated to “Loving Aziraphale.”

Crowley nodded and looked at the plants they’d placed around. This was going well and- wait. Why were they taller? 

“Taller?” Aziraphale questioned.

Oh. Crowley said that out loud.

“It does seem as if they’ve grown. That was rather quick!”

Crowley needed to change the subject. He was pretty sure the sudden plant growth spurt had something to do with him.

“So, anything interesting with the new books, angel?” A wave of glee washed over him when he said that.

“Oh! Yes, actually!”

Aziraphale prattled on about something excitedly, but Crowley instantly just lost himself. In everything. The angel’s smile, voice, little hand motions, him miracling the book into his hand, and at some point, even those stupid, dorky reading glasses that he had put on even though he didn’t need really need them.

Crowley loved it. And Aziraphale of course!

“I’m sure I feel the same, my dear boy!”

“What?!” Crowley was jerked out of his trance. Like seriously. A stupid reaction that made his sunglasses fly off and his eyes widen. “Fuck! Uh, wait- I said that out loud?”

Aziraphale looked slightly alarmed, but nodded.

Crowley groaned, dropping his head into his hands. “Oh, god- no, not that! Crap!”

A further stream of unintelligible mumbles came from the demon. Aziraphale sighed, looking at the mess before him.

“Crowley,” the angel’s voice was soft and comforting, like a nice, fluffy blanket that had just come out of the dryer and was just warm enough to get wrapped up in without causing a sweat.

“It’s okay.”

Crowley, oddly, felt better hearing his actual name come from Aziraphale. He looked at the angel, and he swore that if his eyes functioned like a proper human, bam! Dilated pupils.

Aziraphale was a walking radiator of warmth, comfort, and cuteness. To Crowley at least. Aziraphale’s smile was welcoming.

“W- wait, so this is fine?”

“Of course!”

Crowley wondered if he was taking another super long nap and had gained the ability to dream. He wasn’t sure what to do.

“Would you like to go to lunch?” Aziraphale took the first step. “I know a wonderful sushi place!”

Crowley sat for a moment. If it wasn’t real, no harm would be done. And if it was real: well, it probably wouldn’t be the end of the world, considering it had been prevented a couple weeks ago. If the apocalypse did come around again, they’d deal with it then. But Crowley had been waiting for a shot with this for several millennia. Even let it be an inspiration for a few songs here and there.

“Sure. We’re driving though, right, angel?”

Fear flashed briefly over Aziraphale’s face.

“Yes, okay,” he agreed tentatively.

The pair left the shop and about six fully grown, flourishing plants behind. They were growing rather fast.

On the contrary, Aziraphale was hoping Crowley could drive slower this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> I realised that The Good Place may have influenced this story. I was not planning the “relationship plant” thing when I first thought of the idea. But I really love this ship. And Crowley’s plants.


End file.
